Ordinary Day
by LvndrRsThrn
Summary: Danny and Sam in an AU setting where they meet in college. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Ordinary Day**

Summary: AU setting. Danny and Sam have never met. Danny's still half ghost. They both go to Amity College, where Sam finds herself meeting him.

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

"Well, the college life really _is _harder than high school. The countless studying, note-taking, everything."Sam sighed.

Samantha Manson was just getting used to college. Her parents weren't happy with her, however. Not about going to college, what parent would want that? No, it was about going to a simple college when they wanted to send her to any prestegious college of better standards. Their standards, that is to say. However, Amity was her home, the photography classes were top in the state, and she was secretly wanting to become one who fought ghosts. Amity Park was the right place to be for that.

As any sane person who lived here could see, the better you get out, the better. Sam, however, loved to be unique. The ghost attacks only fueled her want to be the one to actually stand up to them. That's probably why she was friends with Valerie Gray. She's been known to go around with an ectoblaster or two every once in a while, with or without Sam.

"Well, we've got more to look forward to, you know. We're only in freshman year," said friend stated from beside her.

It was then that she saw him. He was laying under a tree in the middle of the courtyard. His black hair was blowing in the wind to reveal his light blue eyes. He was looking up at the cloudy sky with a look of peace. Something that, she barely registered, didn't belong here unless you were a slacker. His bookbag was being used as a pillow however.

As if he felt eyes on him, he turned to look at her. His smile struck me and she barely registered my face returning it. He waved as she found myself coming closer to him. As if instinctly, she told Valerie that she'd see her later on my way. Maybe it was just the way he looked to her, but he looked like he was glowing.

"Hello. Was there something you wanted?"

She gripped firmly onto her black bag and realized, she'd just walked over to a complete stranger. For what, mesmerizing her? It was a good thing she was in photography though. That'd be the perfect excuse in the worst of times. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her camera.

"I was just wondering if I could take a picture. Is that okay?"

He looked a little startled before he raised an eyebrow with a smile again.

"Of me? Surely, there are better things out there to portray."

"Well, I saw you from afar and thought you were beautiful," she widened her eyes in alarm as she stuttered, "I-I mean, the moment. The moment was beautiful."

He laughed as she blushed.

"I guess. I wasn't exactly doing anything in particular."

"Okay."

Sam took about twenty steps backwards as he looked at her with a smile one last time. Then, his eyes were on the clouds, his expression at peace again. Sam's hands froze as she looked in the lense. He really _was_ beautiful. Taking a quick picture, she instantly checked the picture for anything wrong.

It was perfect. The shadow of the tree was arched a little to the left in the five o'clock sun. The grass and leaves were moving marginally to further etch the feeling of peace. Lastly, because she had a nagging feeling of staring, she looked at the main attraction of the photo. Yes, she did stare. A sudden hand on her shoulder made her jump, however.

"Do you mind if I see?"

It was him. Sam had to remember to breath again. She felt like laughing at herself. Why was she so edgy?

"I don't look that hideous do I?"

She passed the camera with a laugh at the irony. Here she was admiring him and he thinks the picture of him was hideous. She stopped and glared at him mockingly. Plan formed in her head in minutes. She snatched the camera back as he complained.

"Hey!"

"Was that a crack at my photography abilities? I'm very good, mind you."

His eyes widened in alarm.

"Of-of course not! I wasn't talking about you. I wasn talking about the way I look on usual occasion."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Really. You should talk to the school psychologist if you don't believe me."

Her eye twitched.

"Are you implying I'm insane?"

He smacked his forehead, muttering something about idiocy.

"No! No. I mean, she's my sister."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh."

"By the way, I'm Danny. Danny Fenton."

He held out a hand as I laughed. Having a psychologist as a sister. Must be tough.

"Hey, Danny. I'm Sam. Sam Manson."

His mouth twitch upward a bit.

"Sam short for Samantha?"

She didn't look like a Samantha.

She glared.

"Danny short for Daniel."

Danny laughed.

"Actually, yeah, it is."

"Well, Sam, it was nice meeting you. Hope we meet again. Good luck with your dream to be a photographer. Life's too short to miss anything."

For some reason, there seemed like there was a double meaning to that as he looked her in the eyes once again before walking off, back toward the tree. She sighed. Maybe she was imagingin it, but there was a stroke of knowledge in his eyes when he have her those parting words.

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

The next day, Sam was ready to meet him after class. As it turns out, they actually had a classes together. She noticed him in the back of her science class when he called out her name. He was waving her over and they talked. She met a friend of his and shook his hand too. Tucker didn't take paranormal sciences with them though, to Sam's excitement. As odd as it was, she couldn't place any reason why Danny was friends with Tucker Foley.

Tucker was an african american boy who played with his pda under the table. Did he already know what the teacher was teaching? A glare in his direction from the professor answered that question.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Danny. Where are you going?"

His bookbag was on his shoulder as he stood by the tree, looking ready to leave.

"Actually, _we_ are going to my dorm. Val and Tuck are over there right now."

It took a while for her to process that.

"You know Valerie?"

"Actually, I have for a while. As it turns out, we went to the same high school."

Her jaw dropped as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And you didn't tell me this until now?"

"Actually, I didn't know either. Val filled me in the other day."

They made for the dorms and talked about the classes and teachers of Casper High. Lancer was the main item of discussion. The psychologist that was there for a while was a mild item, but it seemed to bug Danny as he changed the subject. We went on until we touched the subject of ghost lockdowns and the fights that seemed to always orient themselves around the school. He was pretty touchy about that too. I couldn't help it; I was curious.

"What, are you afraid of ghosts?"

He cringed.

"No. It's just my parents. They're the ghost hunters in town."

She laughed.

"I knew I recognized your last name from somewhere. Fenton Works. No wonder you take paranormal sciences. Did they force you to?"

"Well, kind of. It honestly interests me. Thenagain, why do _you_ take it? Photography and ghosts seem so far off."

"Actually, it's not. Ghosts are able to project images too. Haven't you ever seen Danny Phantom in the paper? He's a pretty cool guy. Well, ghost."

His eyes widened.

"You think he's cool?"

"Sure, don't you? When he first appeared, he was the worst ghost out there, everyone was on high alert for any sitings of him. He ended up saving the whole city though. The town then warmed up to him. I think he was doing it all along though. Saving people, that is, and not taking credit. Va-The Red Huntress even thought he was evil."

Danny let out a dry chuckle as Sam glared at him.

"What? Do you have a problem with my hero being a ghost?"

"No, it's not that. You just have a very unique point of view. I don't disagree with you. Not many people agree with me though."

She smiled.

"Well, I do. So things don't have to be so- What's wrong?"

Danny shuddered a little as a chill went down his spine.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

"Sam? Do you trust me?"

"What?"

She's known him all of two days! But....somehow, it felt.....right. In the chance of sounding like a love-sick puppy, it felt like she'd known him far longer than two days. The answer bubbled to her lips before he could ask again. Was there really ever any chance of her saying no? She'd fallen in love with him when her eyes first laid on him.

"Of course."

He smiled before taking her hand and running to the far side of a building. Her head was filled with images of their hands than where they were going. As soon as they were in the shadows, however, he let go.

"Before you go running and screaming, know that this is a secret. Only Val and Tuck know."

He got another chill as she nodded. He smiled warily as light blue rings appeared around his waist. Sam held her breath as they parted. Before long, she could see _his_ logo. Her eyes widened as Danny watched her carefully. It was almost as if he was expecting her to tell him off for stealing cookies before dinner. Soon, Danny Phantom was before her.

"Are you okay?"

Sam thought about that before sighing. Danny looked worried. Sam smiled.

"Wish I would have known before I spilled my guts."

She turned serious.

"Where's the ghost?"

"In the auditorium."

Danny reached for Sam's hand again. She placed it in his and felt herself lifting as he flew them towards the building. She looked up and saw the face of pure bliss again, this time, with the sun and clous moving in the background. Soon, she felt a tingling, and they flew through a wall. They landed in the middle of the theatre stage to see people sleeping everywhere-and that meant _everyehwere_.

"Sam! Look out!"

In looking everywhere else in the room, she hadn't noticed that Danny had flown away. She turned around to see him fighting a huge mass of black. It looked like the night sky...with a face. Sadly, she turned around just in time to see that face come closer to hers. Slowly, the stars started to disappear. Danny called her name one more time before she was under.

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

"Sam? Are you okay? "

Sam looked up to see Danny. He was no longer in his ghost form though. He was in his human form, trying to help her up. Shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness, she smiled. Danny then did something she didn't expect. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened before slowly closing, enjoying the feeling.

They pulled apart. It took a while for her to open her eyes as Danny chuckled.

"It's time to wake up now."

She looked at him, confused for moment.

"What?"

* * *

"Sam! You're awake. I thought you'd never wake up."

She blinked and recognized the voice. It wasn't the one she wanted to hear. Had she dreamed it all up? She groaned as she pulled the covers over her head. Then, she heard it. The sound that made her wide awake. The one that made her sit up immediately.

He chuckled.

"It's not funny! Who'sto say Nocturne wouldn't have turned her brain to mush, huh?"

Val was yelling at him as Tucker walked into the room. Tuck smirked.

"Oh, come on, Val. You know Nocturne only gets energy from dreams. If he turned everyone's brains to mush, he'd never get any."

"Still, she was in dang-"

"No one's in danger when Danny's there."

"What if he hadn't been, huh? What then? My best friend would have died."

'"And _my_ best friend would have died before he let anyone-"

"You want to leave before they drag us into this?"

I smiled at danny as he said the magic words.

"Anywhere with you."

He reached his hand out like moments ago. I smiled. He has my trust and, though he doesn't know it yet, my heart.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**WAIT! Don't click out of here just yet-this may be important!**

* * *

Summer's here and the songs and sounds of summer are calling out for plot bunnies. 3

In all actuality, I hope for them to come. I have very few stories on here and a few that are unfinished. (looks pointedly at the bookshelf full of notebooks and binders w/stories ~sigh )

I've been juggling a lot of ideas recently and bouncing some of them in my head so that I can get a grip of if I want all THE details. Anyone who thinks of an idea of how to add onto any of the stories-don't hesitate to give me a tap on my shoulder(or a kick in the rump).

Okay, well, as I try and write as many stories as I can without going overboard and leaving out details(or add to much as to where it makes no sense in some cases) I would appreciate any R&R if you would be so kind.

* * *

**See? That wasn't THAT bad, was it?**


End file.
